Still Going Strong
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Chris arrive sur le tournage un matin, il rencontre un petit nouveau plutôt mignon. CRSSCOLFER FIC. Ne faites pas attention au titre je ne savais pas comment appeler ma fic donc j'ai pris une phrase Crisscolfer! Rated M pour plus tard. Bonne Lecture !
1. La Rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde je vous retrouves aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fanfic . Elle parlera de Crisscolfer comme je l'avais dit dans ma bio. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut et c'est parti. Bonne Lecture. (Les passages en gras sont les scènes tourné par Chris et Darren.)**

**Chapitre 1**

Chris Colfer arrivait au plateau de tournage aujourd'hui était encore un jour comme les autres. Dès qu'il arriva Amber arriva vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Alors Chris ça va ? sourit Amber.

-Ouais ça va.

Il vit Cory et Lea en train de s'embrasser derrière Amber et il soupira. Amber se tourna et vit ce que Chris regardait. Elle le questionna du regard et Chris dit en baissant la tête :

-J'aimerais tellement faire ça avec quelqu'un moi aussi.

-Oh, Chris, tu es encore jeune tu sais, tu vas trouver, et puis tu sais si je serais célibataire et que toi tu serais hétéro, je sortirais avec toi, sourit Amber.

Chris eut un petit rire.

-Merci Amber.

-De rien Chrisounet, bon aujourd'hui on a un nouveau arrivant sur le tournage je me demande ou il est.

-Ah oui mon "love interest", sourit Chris.

-Peut-être que tu sortiras avec lui, sourit Amber, dans la série comme dans la vraie vie, finit Amber avec un clin d'œil.

-Ahaha très drôle.

-Je sais je sais. Bon moi j'y vais je dois aller tourner je te vois plus tard.

-D'accord a plus Amber.

Chris allait se diriger vers les loges pour aller se faire maquiller, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme qui devait être de son âge ou un peu plus vieux. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron très clair presque dorés , Chris se perdit dans ce beau regard, il vit quelques petite boucles brunes lui tomber sur son front, ce qui le fit craquer. L'homme lui sourit et Chris sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrive,_ pensa Chris_, mon dieu qu'il est beau, arrête de le dévisager et parle lui._

-Euh... bon-bonjour je peux t'aider ?

-Tu es Chris Colfer c'est ça ? sourit-il.

_Oh mon dieu il connait mon nom. _

_C'est normal tu es connu, idiot.  
_

Il fallait vraiment que Chris arrête de se parler à lui même.

-Euh... oui c'est moi et toi tu est ... ?

-Je suis Darren Criss, je vais jouer Blaine.

-Oh c'est donc toi, le nouveau.

-Eh bien oui c'est moi, dit-il toujours en souriant., tu sais où est Ryan? demanda t-il.

-Oh euh... oui il est sur le plateau, je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

-Oui je veux bien c'est gentil.

Ils entrèrent dans les studios et allèrent voir Ryan Murphy, arriver sur le plateau, Chris et Darren allèrent voir le producteur.

-Hey Ryan, regardes qui je t'emmène.

-Ah salut Darren, je sais que tu viens d'arriver mais est ce que tu as lu ton script il va falloir tourner une scène avec toi et Chris.

-Oui, oui je l'ai lu.

-D'accord très bien, bon il faut que tu ailles a l'essayage de ton uniforme, il est dans ta loge, viens je t'emmène.

Pendant que Ryan guidait Darren dans sa loge, Chris se dirigea dans la sienne et se changea. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il alla sur le plateau, Darren arriva à son tour, dans son uniforme.

_Oh mon dieu il est encore plus beau habiller comme ça._

-Bon les garçons, aujourd'hui et demain on film toutes vos scènes. Donc, c'est à vous les garçons.

ACTION !

**Kurt descendait les escaliers de la Dalton Académie, il tapota l'épaule d'un étudiant qui se retourna.**

**-Excuse moi est-ce que je peux te poser une question, je suis nouveau ici.**

**-Je m'appelle Blaine.**

**-Oh euh Kurt. Il se passe quoi exactement ?**

**-Les Warblers, de temps en temps ils se produisent dans la salle des seniors, l'école s'arrête de vivre en général.**

**-Attends tu veux dire qu'ici être chanteur c'est cool ?  
**

**-Ouais, les Warblers c'est comme des rock star, suis moi je connais un raccourci.**

**Blaine prit la main de Kurt et ils coururent main dans la main, à travers un couloir menant à la salle des seniors où Blaine chanta Teenage Dream.**

La scène dut être refaite plusieurs fois, puis enfin Ryan cria:

-Coupez, c'est bon c'est dans la boîte, parfait les gars, bon maintenant les scènes suivantes.

Ils passèrent presque toute la journée à tourner, ils finirent leurs scènes vers 21 heures.

-Dis moi, Chris ça te dirais de dîner avec moi ?

_Je ne rêve pas, ils vient bien de me demander ça, ahhhh !_

-Euh... ouais bien sur je n'avais rien de prévu de toute façon, tu veux aller ou ?

-Euh... chez moi peut-être,je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller au restaurant et je suis un très bon cuisiner ! se vanta Darren.

_Oh mon dieu, ok Chris reprends toi ! _

-Ouais d'accord, ça nous permettra de mieux se connaître.

Darren acquiesça et il rentra dans sa voiture pendant que Chris rentrait dans sa propre voiture. Il appela Amber voulant absolument lui raconter sa journée. Il mit son kit main-libre. Amber décrocha.

_-Allô Chris ? Ça va ? _

_-Ouais ça va plus que bien, Amber._

_-Ah bon qu'est ce qui s'est passé, oh mon dieu ne me dis pas qui s'est passé quelque chose avec le nouveau._

_-Non Amber t'es folle, on se connaît à peine, mais putain ce qu'il est beau, à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser comme un fou.  
_

_-Oh mon petit Chris est amoureux, c'est trop mignon._

_-Rhho tais toi, Amber, bon je dois te laisser on est arrivé chez lui._

_-QUOI ? TU VAS CHEZ LUI POUR FAIRE QUOI ?_

_-Rien il ne voulait pas aller au restaurant et apparemment il est très bon cuisinier, donc j'ai accepté, histoire de faire connaissance, bye Amber. _

Il raccrocha quand il entendit Amber hurler de joie dans le téléphone.

Chris sortit de sa voiture et la verrouilla, il alla rejoindre Darren qui l'attendait grand sourire près de la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte et Chris pénétra dans la maison.

-C'est beau, remarque Chris en observant l'intérieur de la maison.

-Tu m'aides à faire la cuisine? demanda Darren.

-Ouais si tu veux, tu veux faire quoi ? répondit Chris.

-Je suis un peu crevé donc on va faire quelque chose qui se prépare vite, une salade ça te dis ? demanda Darren.

-Ça me va très bien.

Darren lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

_Tu vas arrêter d'être parfait un jour._

Il préparèrent le repas en silence et quand il fut prêt ils se servirent chacun leur tour.

-Alors Chris parle moi de toi, sourit Darren

-Oh je ne pense pas qu'il y est beaucoup de chose à dire. J'ai 20 ans, j'ai une sœur elle s'appelle Hannah, elle a une maladie mais je l'aime comme elle est, elle me manque beaucoup ça va faire depuis le début du tournage de la saison 2 que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis... hum... gay, murmura Chris gêné.

-Hey, Chris tu n'as pas avoir honte, c'est tout à fait normal, à vrai dire je le suis aussi.

_Attendez j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ?_

Chris écarquilla les yeux, Darren eut un petit rire.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas n'est ce pas ? demanda Darren en souriant.

-Non pas du tout, enfin je veux dire on dirais pas.

-Tes parents t'ont accepté ? demanda Darren, soudain sérieux.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je les aimes encore plus pour ça, et toi tes parents t'ont accepté ?

-Non pas du tout, ils m'ont jeté dehors quand je leur ait annoncé, seul mon frère m'a accepté, mais mes parents ne voulait pas qu'il vienne me voir, ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils soit "contaminé", Chris vit que Darren se retenait de pleurer, il s'approcha de Darren et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du te demander ça.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui ait voulu savoir.

-Je suis quand même désolé.

Chris quitta les bras de Darren, il se retrouva face aux yeux remplis de larmes de Darren , cette vue lui brisa le cœur. Puis il ne put résister et regarda les lèvres de Darren, elles étaient si prêt des siennes. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et Chris se mit à paniquer il se releva à toute vitesse et bégaya:

-Je devrais y aller, on se voit dem...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant la main de Darren serrer son poignet.

-Restes Chris. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord, céda Chris,il se rassit sur sa chaise et il continua de manger.

-Mes lèvres sont si belles que ça ? demanda tout d'un coup Darren, un petit sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

Chris faillit s'étouffer en buvant son verre d'eau.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Je sais pas tout à l'heure tu avais l'air d'aimer ce que tu voyais.

Il éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Chris.

-Arrête de me charrier ! s'exclama Chris, une petite moue sur le visage.

Ils finirent de manger en riant, Darren n'arrêtant pas de charrier gentiment Chris.

-Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-D'accord. Répondit Darren.

Chris prit ses affaires et sortit de chez Darren.

-A demain, sourit le châtain.

-A demain, répondit le brun déposant un petit baiser sur la joue du plus jeune.

Heureusement qu'il faisait noir parce que si Darren aurait vu son rougissement il l'aurais sûrement taquiner.

Il rentra dans sa voiture et il démarra le moteur. Il vit Darren fermer sa porte.

Il soupira et chuchota pour lui-même .

-Je suis amoureux de Darren Criss.

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut et moi je vous retrouves je ne sais pas trop quand :) **

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça me ferait plaisir.**


	2. Quand les sentiments naissent

**Hello tout le monde je suis trop contente de vous retrouvez aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de ma fic Crisscolfer, je suis vraiment contente que le début de la fiction vous plaise, j'ai été très heureuse de lire vos reviews, je précise aussi que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, dès qu'un chapitre est fini d'écrire je le poste voilà.**

_**Réponse aux reviews (que j'ai été très contente de recevoir, merci aux autres qui ont lut ma fic mais qui n'ont pas donné leur avis. Je vous aimes tous):**_

_**GleekKlainers4Ever: Merci pour ta reviews je suis très touchée que tu aimes mes fictions :)La suite est là. J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**_

_**Klaineuse: Merci c'est gentil et oui personne ne résiste à Darren Criss et surtout pas Chris Colfer ;)**_

_**Clara00: Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, tu es adorable :)Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic et non je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura . Merci, merci et merci :)**_

_**Klaiindy : Moi aussi j'adore les fics Crisscolfer et je trouve aussi qu'il y en a peu, donc c'est pour ça que j'ai décidée d'écrire la mienne :) Comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, tu voulais le prochain chapitre et bien le voilà :) J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous :)**_

_**Haha: Merci c'est très gentil. :)**_

_**mariecrisscolfer: La suite est là ! J'espère que tu es contente. Merci pour tous ces compliments tu es adorable .**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Darren attendit que Chris ait démarrer sa voiture pour fermer sa porte, il soupira et se rappela des lèvres de Chris si prêt des siennes, il avait taquiner le plus jeune mais lui aussi n'avait eu qu'une envie? c'était d'embrasser Chris, mais il n'avait pas oser après tout ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures qu'ils se connaissaient. Darren se posait beaucoup de questions. Il se demandait si c'était possible de tomber amoureux aussi vite, c'était peut-être ça que l'on appelle le coup de foudre, en tout cas ce qui était sur, c'était que le bouclé avait complètement craquer sur Chris. Mais est-ce que Chris avait les même sentiments que lui il ne savait pas.

Il alla donc se coucher et bien sur, il pensa à Chris.

Le matin il se réveilla au son de son réveil. Il se leva de bonne humeur, il allait tourner avec Chris, et cela le rendait très heureux.

Il prit son petit-déjeuner et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de partir de chez lui pour aller sur le plateau de tournage.

Quand il arriva il ne vit pas Chris, ce qui le déçu un peu.

-Hey Darren, fit une voix familière derrière lui.

-Chris ça va ? demanda le brun en lui souriant.

-Bof, répondit Chris

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Darren inquiet.

-Hier en rentrant chez moi j'ai lu le script des scènes que je devais tourner aujourd'hui.

-Et ? demanda Darren impatient.

-Karofsky va menacer Kurt, mais Kurt va se rebeller et il va suivre Karofsky jusque dans les vestiaires ou cette brute va l'embrasser.

-Oh...

Une voix retentit dans un mégaphone.

-Chris, Max c'est votre scène.

Chris soupira et se dirigea vers les caméras.

La scène commença et quand Max embrassa Chris, Darren ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. C'était lui qui devait embrasser Chris pas ce gros tas de graisse. La scène dut être refaite et Darren partit, ne voulant pas voir une fois de plus cette scène qui lui faisait mal au cœur.

-Bah alors Darren qu'est ce que tu fais là si tôt ? demanda Amber.

-Je pensais qu'on allait tourner la scène ou Blaine conseille Kurt à la Dalton Académy mais en faite non il tourne la scène ou Karofsky embrasse Kurt.

-Ah, tu veux que je restes un peu avec toi ? demanda Amber en souriant.

-Moi aussi mes scènes ne sont pas à tourner maintenant, je comprends rien mais bon. Bref, on se connait pas vraiment tous les deux.

-Non, sourit Darren.

-Alors, gay ou hétéro ? demanda Amber.

-P-pardon ? bégaya Darren.

-Bah tu es gay ou hétéro ? Je te demande ça parce que je crois que Chris à des vues sur toi.

-Je suis gay et il le sait, je lui ait dit hier soir pendant le dîner.

-Hum hum et vous avez fait quoi d'autre ? demanda Amber.

-Rien on a manger et on a fait connaissance.

-Ah d'accord.

-Salut les gars, dit Lea en arrivant vers eux.

-Hey salut Lea ! C'est Darren.

-Salut Darren.

-Salut. Sourit le brun.

-Darren sur le plateau! Maintenant ! Cria Ryan dans son mégaphone.

Darren se leva et se précipita vers Ryan.

-Tu vas tourner la scène avec Chris, d'accord ?

-Oui bien sur, sourit Darren.

Il se précipita aux côtés de Chris.

-Tu n'as pas assister au tournage de ma scène ? demanda Chris.

-Si, mais quand la deuxième prise à commencer je suis parti.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Chris.

-Je ne sais pas.

Chris fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils devaient commencer à tourner.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, les scènes de Chris fut finit, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Darren l'attendait a l'entrée des studios, donc quand il le vit il fut surpris, mais il lui sourit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-Je t'attendais, ça te dirais qu'on finissent cette après midi ensemble ? demanda Darren

-Ouais d'accord si tu veux on peut aller chez moi et se faire une après midi film ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit le bouclé.

Ils prirent leurs voitures et allèrent chez Chris.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés ils allèrent au salon pour choisir un film. Chris demanda à Darren d'en choisir un pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Darren choisit Moulin Rouge.

Chris réapparut en souriant a Darren.

_Il a choisit mon film préférer !_

_Il ne sait pas que c'est ton film préféré idiot !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ? demanda Chris, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

-Oh...euh..Moulin Rouge.

-Mon film préféré, sourit Chris.

Darren lui sourit et se leva pour aller mettre le CD dans le lecteur.

Chris alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, le bouclé le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Le film commença, Darren ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le châtain, mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas tellement il était absorbé dans le film, même s'il le connaissait déjà par cœur.

Darren se rapprocha lentement de Chris voulant être un peu plus près du châtain.

Quand la scène de "Come What May" il vit des larmes se crées dans les yeux de Chris.

Il se rapprocha encore plus du plus jeune et passa un bras derrière lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Chris posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Darren. Il leva les yeux vers Darren qui le regardait amoureusement.

Il lui sourit puis il sentit le pouce de Darren lui essuyer ses larmes.

Le film se termina et Chris s'arracha de l'étreinte du bouclé et alla retirer le CD du lecteur.

OoOoOoOoOLoveKlaine23OoOoOoOoOoO

Plus les semaines passaient, plus Chris et Darren devenaient inséparable et ils étaient de plus en plus proches, ils passaient des après-midi ensemble, se faisant souvent des après midi DVD chez Chris ou chez Darren.

Tout les deux s'aimaient secrètement et un jour Darren se décida à inviter Chris chez lui pour lui faire sa déclaration.

-Salut, sourit Chris quand Darren lui ouvrit la porte.

-Salut, répondit Darren en souriant lui aussi.

Ils allèrent dans la salon et s'assirent dans le canapé, Chris allait se relever pour aller leur chercher des boissons, mais Darren le retint par le bras.

-Chris, il faut que je te dises quelque chose...

C'était le moment...


	3. La déclaration

**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, aujourd'hui je vous retrouves avec le fameux chapitre de la déclartion. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. *coeur***

_**Réponses aux reviews: :)**_

_**Clara00: Et toui j'arrête juste au moment où ça devenait interessant ahaha c'était fait exprès :) merci encore de me suivre deis mes débuts, ça me fait plaisir :) jt'adore ma clarounette *coeur***_

_**Kalia: Je sais que mes fictions se déroulent assez vite, mais bon soyons honnêtes je ne suis pas la meilleure écrivaine du monde je ne sais pas encore donner des détails etc.. Je suis encore très jeune, je ne peut pas être parfaite dans l'écriture de mes fics :/ Si tu veux arrêter de lire cette fic aussi, alors vas y je ne t'en voudrais pas...**_

_**Klaineuse: Merci je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres a part merci :)**_

**Chapitre 3:**

C'était le moment...

-Attends Chris je veux te dire quelque chose, lança le bouclé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Darren ?

-Assied toi s'il te plait... commença Darren avant d'être couper par Chris.

-C'est grave, paniqua le châtain.

-Non, sourit Darren, ne t'inquiète pas il n'y rien de grave, je dois juste te dire quelque chose de très important.

-Vas y, je t'écoute, répondit Chris, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-D'accord mais avant que je commence, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne me couperas pas.

-Je te le promets, sourit Chris.

-Voilà, Chris ça va faire 1 mois qu'on se connaît et je ne pensais pas devenir si proche de toi en si peu de temps, j'apprécie vraiment toutes ces après midi à tes côtés à regarder des films, à se faire des repas, j'adore être avec toi, dès qu'on s'est rencontré quelque chose à changer en moi, dès que je posais mon regard sur toi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tu étais magnifique, tu as une personnalité incroyable, tu es drôle et tu es beau, je ne pouvais que tomber sous ton charme, Chris Colfer je t'aime.

Chris était en larmes.

-On ne m'a jamais dit de si belles choses, je t'aime aussi Darren, dès que je t'ai vu je suis tomber raide dingue de toi, dit il en pleurant de joie.

Et pour prouver ses dires, Chris posa sa main sur la nuque de Darren, il appuya son front contre celui du bouclé et lui chuchota :

-Tu es tellement parfait.

-Toi aussi, répondit Darren sur le même ton que Chris.

Et c'est tout naturellement que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres des deux amoureux. Chris sentit la langue de Darren caresser sa lèvre inférieur, il ouvrit donc ses lèvres, pour qu'elle aille se joindre à la sienne. Un gémissement de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de Darren, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Darren. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Oh mon dieu c'était parfait, soupira Chris.

-Tu embrasses comme un dieu, s'exclama Darren.

Chris rougit à la remarque du bouclé, mais il répondit :

-J'avais remarqué, dit-il taquin, se rappelant du gémissement de Darren.

Ce fut au tour de Darren de rougir.

-Donc on est... ensemble ? demanda timidement Chris.

-Oh mon dieu oui ! s'écria Darren.

-Tu veux qu'on l'annonce ou tu veux attendre un peu.

-Je veux qu'on l'annonce, je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, je ne veux pas me cacher. A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas ?

-Tu rigoles, bien sur que je le veux, je t'aime tellement.

Darren regarda sa montre.

-Bon si on faisait le repas ?

-Avec plaisir, chéri, répondit Chris.

Le bouclé écarquilla les yeux devant le surnom que venait de lui donner Chris.

-Quoi ? demanda Chris, tu n'aimes pas ? demanda t-il.

-Si, c'est juste que j'ai souvent rêver que tu m'appelle chéri, et c'est tellement mieux en vrai.

-Oh toi, tu es trop mignon chéri.

Darren rigola et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son désormais petit-ami.

-Et moi ça va être quoi mon surnom ? demanda Chris en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas, mon cœur ? mon amour ? mon ange ? Lequel tu préfères ?

-Je ne sais pas à toi de choisir, sourit Chris.

-Je les utiliserais tous.

Chris lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime tellement, chéri, soupira Chris à bout de souffle.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

Chris sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux, vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Pendant que Darren préparait de la pizza maison, Chris prépara la table, quand il eut fini, il alla derrière son petit-ami, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui déposa quelques petits baiser dans le cou. Darren soupira de bonheur. Chris baissa ses bras plus bas et il les plaça sur les cuisses de Darren, qui émit un petit gémissement de pur plaisir.

Chris, mon cœur arrêtes s'il te plaît, demanda doucement Darren.

-Pardon, chuchota Chris à son oreille, je peux t'aider ? demanda t-il.

-Tu peux préchauffer le four.

-D'accord à combien ? demanda Chris en se dirigeant vers le four.

-180, merci bébé, répondit Darren.

-Tu m'appelles bébé maintenant ? demanda Chris, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Darren rigola et Chris l'embrassa encore une fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Darren mit la pizza à chauffer dans le four, puis ils retournèrent dans le salon, regardant la télé, le temps que la pizza cuise.

Ils se câlinèrent tendrement devant un film romantique.

Le four sonna, annonçant la fin de cuisson, Darren et Chris se séparèrent, le bouclé laissa son homme s'asseoir pendant qu'il apportait quelques Darren sur la pizza.

-Et voilà, mon cœur, bonne appétit, sourit Darren en servant le châtain.

-Merci mon cœur, hum ça à l'air délicieux.

-Merci, bébé.

Darren servit le vin et ils commencèrent à manger, pendant le repas ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des petits regard amoureux.

-Et maintenant le dessert, sourit Darren.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le frigo, il en sortit une tarte à la fraise.

-Darren, tu as choisi mon dessert préféré, sourit Chris.

-Bien sur, je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite pour toi, mon ange, répondit Darren en servant la tarte.

-Merci, soupira Chris, il se pencha par dessus la tête et fit comprendre à Darren qu'il voulait l'embrasser, Darren se pencha lui aussi et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami.

-Je pourrais passer ma vie à t'embrasser, sourit Chris.

-Je ne suis pas contre, répondit Darren avec un petit regard coquin.

Chris rougit.

-Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis, mon ange.

Chris sourit et commença à manger sa tarte au fraise.

Quand il eut finit, il s'affala sur sa chaise.

-Humm, c'était délicieux mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais manger autre chose mon estomac est rempli.

Darren lui sourit et dit :

-On va se coucher, il se fait tard et il faut que nous soyons en forme pour le tournage, demain.

-Je dors avec toi ? demanda timidement Chris.

-Bien sur, sourit le plus âgé, je peux te poser une question ? demanda Darren.

-Oui bien sur, sourit le châtain.

-Je me disais que tu passais beaucoup de temps chez moi, alors je voulais savoir si ça te plairait de vivre ici avec moi.

-Oh mon dieu Darren...

-Je sais que c'est très tôt pour te demander ça, mais bon depuis qu'on se connait, tu es plus souvent chez moi que chez toi.

-Oh mon dieu Darren, j'adorerais, répondit Chris, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Darren, un grand sourire plaquer sur les lèvres.

-Oui, oui, oui ! s'exclama Chris.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, le désir monta donc ils décidèrent de se séparer avant d'aller trop loin.

-Bon aller, une bonne douche puis au lit, sourit Darren, tu veux y aller en premier ? demanda t-il.

-Ça ne te déranges pas ? demanda Chris.

-Bien sur que non, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposer, idiot, sourit Darren.

-Allez bouges tes jolies petites fesses et va la prendre cette douche.

-Elles t'appartiennent ces jolies fesses, chéri.

Darren rigola et il suivit Chris jusqu'à l'étage.

Il alla dans sa chambre pendant que Chris se dirigeait, ce dernier arriva dans la salle de bain, il commença à se déshabiller quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de pyjama. Il se décida à aller voir Darren , ne prenant pas la peine de remettre son tee-shirt q'u'il avait retirer quelques instants plutôt.

-Euh, Darren ? appela Chris.

Darren releva la tête de son portable et vit Chris torse nu devant lui, il écarquilla les yeux, mais ils se reprit et son cerveau se remit en marche.

-Oui ? demanda le bouclé.

-Euh je ne pensais pas que la soirée se passerait comme ça, donc je n'ai pas de pyjama.

Il rougit quand il vit le regard de Darren se baisser vers son torse.

-Oh euh je dois avoir un jogging et un tee shirt quelque part, retournes dans la salle de bain, je te les emmènes.

-D'accord, merci Darren.

Il se rapprocha de Darren et l'embrassa tendrement, le bouclé en profita pour poser délicatement une main sur le torse doux de son homme. Ce dernier gémit doucement et rompit le baiser. Il retourna dans la salle de bain.

Darren de son côté était complètement excité, voir son petit-ami torse nu l'avait totalement allumé. Il se rappela qu'il avait dit à Chris qu'il lui apporterait des vêtements pour la nuit, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il prit un jogging et un tee shirt simple, il hésita à prendre un boxer, mais le prit finalement. Il était allumé rien qu'en pensant que Chris allait porter un de ses boxers.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et il entra quand il entendit Chris lui dire qu'il pouvait entrer. Il entra donc dans la salle de bain, il regarda la silhouette nu de son homme sous la douche, malheureusement la partie inférieure de la douche était flou.

-Je t'ai apporté ce qu'il faut, j'ai aussi prit un boxer, je ne sais pas si tu va en avoir besoin.

-Oh merci chéri, et oui je vais avoir besoin d'un boxer.

-Si tu veux demain après le tournage on pourra aller chez toi récupérer des affaires?

-Oh oui, ça serait bien, sortit de la salle de bain tout émoustillé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Chris réapparut dans la chambre , Darren lui donna non léger baiser avant de partir à son tour dans la salle de bain, emportant tout ce dont il avait besoin. Quand il fut rentrer dans la pièce, il se déshabilla en vitesse et rentra Dans la douche. Dès qu'il eut régler la température, il dirigea sa main vers son entrejambe gonflé de désir, quand il eu finit, il se lava et alla rejoindre son petit-ami dans la chambre.

Ils se couchèrent, Chris se rapprocha de Darren et posa sa tête sur son torse.

**Voilà ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût, si c'est le cas vous pouvez me laissez une reviews mais si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs hihi ! :) Comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre je n'ai pas de rythme de publication donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, en fait il n'est pas encore écrit, je suis désolé mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'examens donc je préfère me consacrer à mes révisions plutôt qu'a mes fics j'espère que vous comprenez. Bye et à bientôt.**


	4. Scoop

**Hey ! Je suis de retour ! J'ai enfin passer mon histoire des arts, que j'ai complètement rater, enfin bref je vous retrouves avec un nouveau chapitre de Still Going Strong.**

Quand Chris se réveilla dans les bras de son petit-ami il se demanda où il était, puis quelques instants après, il se rappela des évènements de la veille et se retourna, il vit Darren profondément endormi, ce qui le fit sourire, son _petit-ami_ était vraiment parfait.

Il attendit quelques instants, observant le bouclé dormir paisiblement, il sentit ce dernier commencer à gigoter dans le lit. Il sourit quand Darren ouvrit un œil.

-Tu es tellement adorable.

-Tout comme toi, mon amour.

Darren se pencha sur son chéri et l'embrassa tendrement, ils se séparèrent quand ils durent reprendre leur souffles.

-Je t'aime tellement, soupira Chris.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, sourit Darren en le regardant amoureusement.

-Il faut se lever, n'est ce pas ? demanda Chris en baillant.

-Et oui, on doit tourner et en plus devine quoi ? Sourit Darren.

-Quoi ? demanda Chris.

\- On ne tourne qu'une seule scène aujourd'hui.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, je vais pouvoir profiter de toi, dit Chris avec un sourire coquin.

-Toi tu as des idées dans la tête.

-Mmmh, peut être, dit Chris.

Il se dirigea à quatre pattes vers Darren, toujours un regard coquin dans ses yeux, et attira Darren vers lui en le prenant par le tee- shirt. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du bouclé qui gémit de plaisir quand Chris lui mordilla la lèvre sensuellement. Chris poussa Darren sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur le brun, l'embrassant plus fortement. Darren le repoussa doucement.

-Chris on peut pas, on n'a pas le temps, chéri.

Chris se recula, avec un gémissement frustré.

\- Excuse-moi, je vais trop vite.

-Si on aurait eu du temps devant nous je t'aurais montré à quel point j'ai envie de toi, mais on ne peut pas mon amour on doit aller tourner, on se fera plaisir plus tard.

Il lança un regard rempli de sous entendu à Chris puis se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Quand Darren eut fermé la porte de la salle de bain, Chris leva le drap et vit son entre jambe gonflée, il hésita quelques instants, mais il se laissa emporter par le désir qui le submerger, il passa sa main dans son boxer et commença à se caresser lentement pour aller de plus en plus vite, s'imaginant des situations de plus en plus chaudes avec son petit-ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, il éjacula, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il se leva et changea rapidement de boxer parce que celui qu'il avait sur lui auparavant était humide, après avoir joui à l'intérieur. Il jeta son boxer sale dans le panier à linge pos é près de la porte de la chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de se rassoir sur le lit, faisant semblant de rien quand Darren rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu as été rapide, sourit Chris, à mon tour, s'exclama t-il.

Il partit en courant dans la salle de bain, entendant le rire de Darren dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il ne mit pas longtemps dans la douche, il se dépêcha, parce qu'ils étaient quand même un peu en retard.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain, tout propre.

-Tu es magnifique mon amour. Sourit Darren.

-Merci mon cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de sortir de la maison, ils entrèrent dans la voiture de Darren et ils se dirigèrent vers le studio.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils durent faire face à une bande de journalistes comme tous les matins. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture sous les regards étonnés des journalistes.

Il y eut un instant de calme et d'un coup, tous les journalistes se ruèrent sur eux leur posant des tas de questions. Darren en ayant marre cria :

-Vous voulez un scoop, et puis en voilà un.

Il empoigna la cravate de Chris et l'embrassa tendrement .

-Le voilà votre scoop, Chris et moi sommes ensemble et nous sommes très heureux. Maintenant au revoir nous avons du travail.

Ils partirent main dans la main, ils savaient que les photographes les prenaient en photo mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire, ils s'aimaient c'était tout ce qui comptaient. Le lendemain la presse serait surement remplie de photo d'eux.

Ils entrèrent dans le studio main dans la main.

-Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama Chris.

Tout le monde se retourna et quand ils virent les deux hommes main dans la main, tout le monde éclata de joie. Des applaudissements et des rires se faisaient entendre.

-Alors ça y est vous êtes enfin ensemble, je le savais vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre je suis trop contente pour vous, s'exclama Amber.

-Merci, répondirent les deux hommes.

-Vous ne croirez pas ce que Darren à fait aux journalistes, sourit Chris.

-Quoi ? s'écria tout le Glee Cast.

-Il m'a embrassé et il a dit à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble.

-Oh mon dieu, Darren, c'est vrai ? demanda Ryan.

-Euh…oui, répondit Darren en rougissant, géné, je n'aurais pas du ? demanda t-il.

-Quoi ? Vous avez fait d'un couple fictif que tout le monde adore un couple réel, oh mon dieu les fans vont êtres doublement ravi.

-Ah bon ? demanda Chris.

-Oui la semaine prochaine, on tournera votre premier baiser dans la série.

-Oh mon dieu c'est vrai ?

-Oui .

-Je suis tellement pressé, s'exclama Darren.

-C'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas m'embrasser jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Puis il rajouta à son oreille d'un ton coquin :

-Ou même plus .

Darren frissonna mais il répondit à Chris :

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est juste que quand on n'était pas encore ensemble, je n'arrêtais pas d'attendre qe tourner la scène du premier baiser.

-Oh t'es trop mignon toi.

Chris se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-OUAIS ! Cria tout le Glee Cast.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent quand ils entendirent les cris du Glee Cast.

-Bon allez les garçons il est l'heure de tourner.

2 heures plus tard, le tournage fut terminé, Chris et Darren allèrent chez le premier pour récupérer ses affaires, ils firent plusieurs aller- retour pour amener toutes les choses que Chris avait besoin ou les choses qui lui tenait à cœur.

En fin de journée, Chris était définitivement installé chez Darren, son cœur se gonfla à l'idée de vivre avec Darren.

-Il va falloir que je vende ma maison, déclara Chris.

-Tu as encore du temps mon cœur, répondit Darren.

-Oh merde ! S'exclama Chris.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe.

-On a officialisé notre relation devant les paparazzis mais je n'ai même pas prévu ma famille. Il faut que je le fasse avant qu'ils ne le découvrent par la presse. Où est mon portable ?

-Chris calme toi, ton portable est juste là, dit Darren en désignant la table de nuit de Chris.

-Merci, mon cœur.

Il prit son portable et appela sa mère.

_-Allô Chris tu vas bien ? _

-Oui je vais bien maman, il faut juste que je te dise quelque chose de très important.

_-Oh mon dieu Chris mon chéri, tu me fais peur qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

-Maman j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie et il m'a embrassé devant des photographes quand on allait en studio je voulais te le dire avant que tu ne voit dans la presse.

_-C'est un acteur ? _

-Oui maman, il s'appelle Darren Criss, on s'est rencontrés sur le tournage et ça à été le coup de foudre et maintenant je vis avec lui.

_-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, Chris mon chéri je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !_

-C'est vrai ?

_-Bien sur que oui, mon petit bébé à trouver l'homme de sa vie._

-Merci maman je dois te laisser je dois faire quelque chose d'important.

Il raccrocha et regarda Darren dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu dois faire de si important ? demanda Darren.

Chris ne répondit pas, il saisit la cravate de Darren et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son chéri.

Il le poussa contre le lit et le plaqua contre le matelas.

-Chris… tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je ne suis pas totalement prêt à faire l'amour mais je veux te faire plaisir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé mon cœur tu sais, répondit Darren.

-Je sais mais j'en ai envie.

Il ne laissa pas de temps pour répondre à Darren, il l'embrasse tendrement et le poussa un peu plus dans le matelas, il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Darren, quand il eut fini, il l'a fit voler à travers la pièce, il couvrit le torse de Darren de baisers et de petites morsures, la respiration de Darren se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière et son jean se serrait de plus en plus. Chris arriva au nombril du brun, il le lécha délicatement pendant qu'il déboutonnait le pantalon de Darren, il le fit descendre sur les jambes de Darren puis le jean rejoignit bien vite la chemise de Darren.

Chris baissa son regard vers l'entrejambe gonflée de désir de son chéri et posa doucement sa main sur le sexe de Darren, le bouclé gémit un peu plus fort.

Chris abaissa le boxer de Darren puis enroula sa main autour du sexe de Darren, qui cria de plaisir.

-Han… putain… c'est trop bonnnn !

Tout d'un coup, il sentit les lèvres de Chris entourer son gland, il ne put se retenir et jouit dans la bouche de Chris, ce dernier avala tout, avec une petite grimace.

-Oh mon dieu Chris je suis désolé ! S'exclama Darren.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser mon amour, sourit Chris.

-Attends… tu as… avalé ? Demanda Darren.

-Oui, répondit simplement Chris.

-Oh putain…

Darren se jeta sur Chris et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il retourna la situation et fit la même que Chris avait fait pour lui à son chéri.

-Oh mo dieu, DARREN ! s'écria Chris quand Darren le prit entièrement en bouche.

Il ne put se retenir et jouit à son tour dans la bouche de son homme qui lui aussi avala tout.

-Oh putain, c'était trop bon, soupira Chris.

-Je t'aime, répondit Darren.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit Chris.

**Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, encore une fois je suis désolé de la longue attente. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que cette fiction sera plutôt je ne pense pas que je ferais plus de 10 chapitres.**

**A bientôt. **


	5. Surprise

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, alors je vous annonce que ce chapitre sera le dernier, je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration. J'espère que vous comprendrez, je suis en ce moment en train de travailler sur une traduction et je pense aussi débuter une fic Mpreg sur Klaine voilà donc je vous laisse avec ce DERNIER chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

1 ans plus tard nous retrouvons nos Chris et Darren toujours aussi amoureux. Le tournage de la saison était fini et ils étaient en vacances. Chris était partit tourner son film Struck by Lightening et Darren enregistrait ses chansons en studio. Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Chris était tellement fatigué à la fin de ses journées de tournage qu'il s'endormait dès qu'il arrivait à son hôtel, bien sur Darren comprenait mais Chris lui manquait beaucoup, ils se parlaient par téléphone quand Chris avait des pauses mais cela ne suffisait pas à Darren, et il fallait qu'il se l'avoue mais il était aussi très en manque de Chris. Ils avaient eu leurs première fois i mois de cela, et depuis à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient du tournage de glee, ils se dirigeaient directement dans la chambre, mais comme ils étaient maintenant séparés, ils ne pouvaient pas. Un matin, Darren se réveilla et décida d'arrêter quelques temps ses enregistrements et décida d'aller à Los Angeles pour rendre visite à l'homme de sa vie. Il alla s'acheter un billet d'avion, il devait attendre car le prochain embarquement était prévu dans plus d'une heure. Les 20 premières minutes furent calme, puis au bout de 30 minutes il fut entouré de paparazzi, lui demandant ou il allait. Il ne voulu pas répondre car il ne voulait pas être attaqué par les photographes pendant qu'il serait avec Chris.

Les paparazzi abandonnèrent et le laissèrent tranquille, partant chercher une autre célébrité. Il se rassit et ferma les yeux, pensant à Chris, il allait enfin le revoir. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Tout à coup, il sentit quelqu'un lui taper gentiment le genou, il ouvra les yeux et vit une jeune fille qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années.

-Vous êtes Darren Criss ? demanda la petite fille timidement.

-Oui c'est moi, sourit Darren, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda t-il.

-Vous pouvez me signer cette photo s'il vous plait ? demanda t-elle gentiment, je l'emmène partout avec moi, pour me porter chance

-Oui bien sur, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais? lui sourit Darren.

-D'accord. Répondit-elle en souriant. Je peux avoir un câlin s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur, viens la. Il se mit a genoux et ouvra ses bras, elle s réfugia dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Darren. Quand je serais plus grande je voudrais me marier avec toi.

Darren rit.

-Je suis désolé ma puce mais je suis déjà pris, tu sais ?

-Tu es avec Chris Colfer ? demanda la petite fille.

-Oui, sourit le bouclé.

-Il est beau, sourit l'enfant.

-Oh oui il est très beau, je dirais même qu'il est magnifique.

La petite fille sourit.

-Léa, enfin je te trouve, ma chéri, tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! s'exclama une jeune femme qui arrivait en courant vers la dite Léa.

-Alice regarde c'est Darren Criss ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama t-elle.

Elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main. Darren rigola et s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut Alice, tu es la... sœur de Léa ? demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

Celle ci ne répondit pas, elle secoua hocha la tête.

-Et vous allez ou ? demanda Darren.

-On ne voudrais pas passer pour des fans hystériques mais on va Los Angeles assisté au tournage de Chris.

-Oh ! Mais moi aussi je vais la bas ! Par contre je ne vais pas assister au tournage.

-Ah bon mais pourquoi c'est votre petit-ami quand même.

-Oui mais je vais a Los Angeles pour lui faire une surprise, il ne sait pas que je viens le voir et tu peux me tutuyer.

-Oh c'est tellement mignon ! sourit la jeune femme.

Darren sourit. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il entendit le nom de son vol -non leur vols-.

-Allez les filles venez on doit y aller.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en souriant. Elles étaient tellement heureuses.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'avion mais ils durent se séparer car Darren était plaçé en première classe.

Il fit un bisou au deux filles et se dirigea vers sa place.

Il alla s'installer, et encore une fois, il regarda les photos de Chris sur son téléphone. L'avion décolla et Darren décida de dormir, il était assez fatigué car il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans Chris à ses côtés. Quand il se réveilla, il vit sur l'écran d'information qu'il ne restait seulement une heure et quart de vol, il décida de regarder un film.

L'atterrissage se fit sans turbulence, ça y est il était à Los Angeles, il n'était plus qu'a quelques kilomètre de Chris.

Il regarda son portable ou il avait noté l'adresse de l'hôtel de Chris quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour son tournage.

Il appela un taxi.

Il monta en vitesse dans le taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur.

-D'accord, c'est parti !

-Dans combien de temps vous pensez qu l'on sera arrivé ? demanda le brun.

-Environ 30 minutes.

-D'accord, parfait, merci,sourit Darren.

30 minutes plus tard, le taxi arriva devant l'hôtel. Darren paya le chauffeur, il lui donna même un pourboire pour le remercier.

Il vit un fleuriste au bout de la rue et décida d'y aller pour aller acheter des roses pour son chéri. Il entra dans la boutique.

-Bonjour monsieur je peux vous aider ? demanda le fleuriste.

-Oui je voudrais un bouquet de roses rouges s'il vous plait.

-Bien sur, je vais vous chercher ça.

Le fleuriste alla chercher les roses rouge et revint vers Darren.

-Ca fera 10 dollars.

Darren paya et retourna vers l'hôtel.

Il pénétra dans l'hôtel et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Oh mon dieu vous êtes Darren Criss ? demanda la réceptionniste.

-Oui c'est bien moi, sourit Darren, est ce que je pourrais avoir le numéro de la chambre de Monsieur Colfer.

-Je peux vous y emmener, si vous le voulez, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Tant mieux, je veux lui faire une surprise.

-Oh c'est mignon. Et voilà on y es.

Darren la remercia et pénétra dans la chambre. Il observa la chambre, parfaitement rangée, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas de Chris.

Il attendit environ une demi heure, il entendit des bruits de pas, il se releva du lit, sur lequel il s'était assis pour patienter.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Chris écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Darren dans sa chambre.

-Darren ?

-Surpri...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Chris étaient sur les siennes, ce dernier l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira Chris contre les lèvres du brun avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Il ouvrit ses lèvres et fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Darren, qui grogna de plaisir dans le baiser.

-Putain, toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué ! gémit-il.

Chris prit les fleurs des mains de Darren et et les posa sur la commode.

-Merci, Darren elles sont magnifiques.

Il retourna vers Darren et l'embrassa tendrement. Il poussa le brun sur le lit et s'allongea au dessus de lui, il plaça sa bouche dans le cou de Darren et commença à le lécher puis il mordilla la peau, quand il se sépara du coup de Darren il examiner la marque rouge sur la peau halé de son petit-ami et il fut fier de lui.

il déshabilla rapidement Darren, il était tellement pressé de sentir la peau nue de Darren contre la sienne. Il se releva et fit un petit striptease au bouclé, qui le regarda en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Mon amour t'es tellement bandant !

Chris émit un petit gémissement qui excita Darren encore plus, il était sur que Chris faisait exprès.

Chris fut enfin nu, au pied du lit.

-Allez Chris, viens ! supplia Darren.

-Attends, ordonna Chris, il se dirigea vers la commode et prit le papier cartonné ou était écrit "ne pas déranger". Il ouvrit un tout petit peu la porte ne voulant pas que quelqu'un voit son homme nu sur le lit, il le déposa rapidement sur la poignée et se jeta sur le lit pour aller embrasser Blaine langoureusement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas amené de lubrifiant.

-Merde ! Gémit-il de frustration.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Darren en rouvrant les yeux.

-J'ai rien amené.

-Mon cœur on a fait les tests et rien n'a était trouvé. Et pour le lubrifiant...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase à la place il prit la main de Chris et lécha trois de ses doigts avec fougue.

Chris grogna. Darren s'appliqua à bien mouiller ses doigts, quand il eut fini, il écarta les jambes autant qu'il pouvait.

-Oh mon dieu, Darren tu veux me tuer ? grogna Chris.

Darren ne répondit pas, il attendit juste.

Chris, en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de la part de Darren, approcha un de ses doigts à l'entrée du cercle de muscles et il le fit pénétrer doucement. Ce dernier gémit quand il sentit le doigt du châtain commencer doucement à le pénétrer, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait Chris, a l'intérieur de lui, et maintenant.

Chris fit pénétrer un second doigt dans la chaleur du bouclé, vite suivit par un troisième quand il vit que les pupilles de son petit-ami étaient complètement dilatées, il enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant et l'étala en se caressant, il attrapa les jambes de Darren et les posa sur ses épaules, Darren sentit Chris le pénétrer progressivement, ce dernier se stoppa quand il fut entièrement en Darren, frottant légèrement contre la prostate de Darren, qui lui gémissait déjà.

-Humm, Chris c'est trop bon, ça fait tellement longtemps.

Chris grogna et accéléra sa cadence, il faisait violemment l'amour à l'amour de sa vie. Il sentit les muscles de Darren se resserrer.

-Chris... Je... je vais...

Il ne put finir, il jouissait, de longs jets de sperme jaillirent et tombèrent sur son ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit Chris jouir en lui.

Chris se retira de Darren et il alla se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira Chris avant de déposer un baiser sur le torse de Darren.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, répondit Darren.

Chris lui sourit et dit:

-Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une petite douche.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils allèrent prendre une douche, ou ils remirent ça. Après ça ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

-J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, annonça Darren. Promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

Chris acquiesça.

-Chris, dès que je t'ai vu au studio, j'ai su que tu était l'amour de ma vie, ça a été le coup de foudre, je te l'ai vite annoncé et on a commencer a sortir ensemble, et depuis ma vie est devenu parfaite. Maintenant je suis sur de moi et je te le demande... Il tendit une main vers son sac et en sortit une petite boîte en velours. Chris n'en revenait pas, Darren, son Darren le demandait en mariage, il essuya ses yeux, dans lesquels des larmes se formaient.

-... Christopher Paul Colfer veux tu m'épouser.

-OH MON DIEU OU DARREN ! OUI, OUI !

**Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fiction, je ferais peut-être un chapitre sur le mariage, je ne sais pas.**


End file.
